The worst mistake I've ever made
by sandawn08
Summary: TRADUCTION Dumbledore est sur le point de faire face à la pire erreur de sa vie : Sirius Black. La fic se passe pendant la 3e année de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **Rien, absolument rien n'est en ma posséssion. Les personnages sont à JKR et la fic originale en anglais et à Liek. Seule la traduction m'est propre._

_**Résumé :** Dumbledore est sur le point de faire face à la pire erreur de sa vie : Sirius Black. La fic se passe pendant la 3e année de Harry._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien fait pour ce site ! Comme je ne savais pas trop quoi faire pendant ces vacances je me suis mise à traduire des fics... Puis je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas en mettre une pour vous ? Donc voilà, j'ai choisi celle que je préfère en ce moment et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_San Dawn_

**_

* * *

_**

The worst mistake I've ever made

Ces escaliers n'ont jamais été aussi difficiles à monter auparavant et cette tour n'a jamais été aussi sombre. Et moi, je ne suis qu'un vieil imbécile sentimental en train de me lamenter sur la pire erreur que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie.

Pire que Tom Jedusor, à qui je n'ai jamais vraiment fait confiance, que je ne n'ai jamais vraiment aimé, sur qui j'ai gardé un œil tout le temps où il était étudiant.

J'aurais du garder un œil sur celui-ci aussi. J'aurais du savoir.

Mais Sirius n'a jamais été une étoile si lumineuse, il semblait stupide de le penser comme un Black, une étoile si lumineuse… j'ai été aveuglé.

Je monte ces escaliers et je me rappelle comment il les montait, un petit garçon avec les cheveux foncés, qui a à peine onze ans. Je me souviens comment il les montait et souriait.

Il souriait toujours, le jeune Sirius Black. Chaque minutes passées à Poudlard, il a souri dès que le chapeau l'a placé à Griffondor.

La seule erreur qui a jamais été faite.

Je me demande s'il souriait toujours quand Voldemort le voulait avec lui. Je me suis demandé si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait accepté cette grande et vilaine grimace.

J'avais entendu qu'il avait ri quand il a tué Peter Pettigrow et je pense que ça a du être vrai. C'était le détail simple qui a prouvé tout. Sirius Black a tué Peter Pettigrow.

Sirius Black a tué James Potter.

Même après toutes ces années, les mots ne s'allient pas ensemble. La vérité ne semble pas être éclaircie entièrement.

Sirius Black a tué James Potter. Cela semble toujours aussi improbable que moi tuant le pape. J'ai lu différents avis dans les magasines, chaque journal – sorcier avait son explication. Quelque chose qui pouvait m'aider à comprendre… Mais celui que j'ai trouvé le plus crédible était celui du Chicaneur, dans lequel était affirmé que Sirius Black n'avait pas été impliqué après tout.

Malgré tout, cette évidence était contrée car sa trahison persistait.

Est – ce pourquoi je n'ai jamais demandé à Rémus Lupin son avis sur l'affaire Black ? Je ne l'ai jamais fait, pas même pendant l'entrevue que l'on avait eu pour le poste de professeur des Défenses contre les forces du Mal, je ne l'ai jamais interrogé sur le criminel qui par le passé avait été son ami.

Avais – je si peur d'entendre que Rémus pensait la même chose que moi ?

Maintenant il est ici, Sirius Black, traître pour beaucoup. Il est dans cette tour, juste quelques marches plus loin.

Et moi, Albus Dumbledore, je dois admettre que j'ai peur.

De l'autre côté de cette porte, ce trouve un homme avec le pouvoir de me tromper, pour me blesser, pour me tuer.

Je suis effrayé… Pour mon esprit il a tué James, Lily et Peter. Pourtant dans mon cœur je sais qu'il ne les a pas tués.

Il s'appuie contre la fenêtre, ses yeux fixant les ténèbres de la nuit, ignorant les chaînes enchantées placées autour de sa poitrine qui essayent de l'entraîner vers l'arrière.

Sa beauté s'est dépérie, ses yeux ne brillent plus.

S'il n'aurait été un ennemi, j'aurai pleuré pour lui.

Il est mince, incroyablement mince…

L'était – il suffisamment pour se glisser entre les barreaux ? Est – ce le grand mystère de son évasion ?

« Sirius », dis – je doucement.

Auparavant, je l'ai déjà vu se tenir à cette fenêtre. Il se tenait là, exactement au même endroit, et James… James…

« Est – ce que Harry va bien ? » Sa voix rauque me sortit de mes doux souvenirs et me ramena au présent.

Harry…

Harry était blessé et est à l'infirmerie. Il est blessé mais vivant. Est – ce qu'il va bien ? Une étrange question venant d'une personne qui a tenté de le tuer.

« Il vivra. »

Est – ce du soulagement que je vois dans les yeux du meurtrier ? Où est le regard fixe et froid caractéristique des vrais Mangemorts ?

« Et Rémus ? Il va bien aussi…? »

Comment peut – il y avoir encore des remords dans ces yeux ? Comment est – ce possible que Voldemort laisse tant d'amour à son serviteur ? Tant de crainte ? Black a – t – il pu dupé le Mage noir aussi bien ?

Comment a – t – il survécu à Azkaban ?

« Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé Rémus, Sirius. Mais nous cherchons. »

« Qui ? Qui cherche ? Les employés du ministère ? »

« Hagrid. »

« Oh, Hagrid. » Etait – ce mon imagination ou ai – je bien vu le fantôme d'un de ses vieux sourires sur ses lèvres ? Etait – ce mon imagination ou j'ai une fois de plus entendu du soulagement ?

Qui est cette personne qui se tient devant moi ? Est – ce Sirius Black ou la personne que mon cœur veut qu'il soit ? Est – ce possible qu'en fin de compte j'aurais pu avoir tord ?

Est – ce que je crains vraiment de devenir un vieil imbécile ?

« Et les deux autres. Un garçon, un Weasley je crois, et la fille ? Les amis de Harry ? »

« Sirius… »

Que dois – je lui dire ? Il y a des Détraqueurs qui vont bientôt arriver. Il n'y aura plus de traître qui pourra trahir mon cœur, ni de Mangemort que je pourrais croire innocent.

James et Lily Potter seront vengés. Harry sera sauvé d'une personne qui lui voulait du mal.

« Sirius… »

C'est ma dernière chance de lui demander. Ma dernière chance de découvrir ce qui est arrivé au Sirius Black de onze ans qui sautait partout dans le hall de Poudlard pour devenir le Sirius Black qui se tient devant moi, aujourd'hui, enchaîné.

Et j'hésite encore.

Il pourrait me tromper. Il pourrait me tromper comme il m'a trompé par le passé. Il pourrait me raconter une histoire et m'inciter à le croire parce qu'il sait qu'il possède une arme que n'importe quel autre Mangemort ne peut utiliser contre moi : mon amour pour lui.

« Sirius… »

Il me regarde, une étoile lumineuse, un bon ami. Après ce soir, il n'aura plus d'occasion de parler, de s'expliquer. Après ce soir, ses yeux ne brilleront plus jamais.

« Pourquoi, Sirius, pourquoi ? », demandais – je en regardant fixement le sol. Il y eût un silence pendant un moment puis quand finalement je cherchais les craintes de mon cœur, mon esprit avait raison. Je crains de voir la froideur d'un Mangemort dans les yeux d'un vieil ami.

A la place de cela, je vis un grand chien noir.

« Sirius ? », demandais – je, essayant de comprendre ce que cela signifie, ce qu'il essayait de me dire.

Il était encore là, le même Sirius, les mêmes yeux.

« Tout a commencé quand Rémus est devenu un loup – garou… », dit – il, et je souriais pendant qu'il racontait son histoire, pendant que les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient et que le mystère se dévoilait.

Pendant que j'écoutais Sirius parler, j'entendais le fantôme de son rire, je vois une lumière dans ses yeux. Il y a juste quelques instants , c'était ce que je craignais le plus : considérer à nouveau cet homme comme un ami.

J'avais peur que mon cœur ait tord et mon esprit raison.

Et je pars maintenant, comme un vieil imbécile avec pour mission de réparer une erreur datant de treize années, je sais que Sirius Black sera toujours la pire erreur que j'ai pu faire.

C'est seulement le contexte qui a changé.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer :** Rien, absolument rien n'est en ma posséssion. Les personnages sont à JKR et la fic originale en anglais et à Liek. Seule la traduction m'est propre._

_**Résumé :** Dumbledore est sur le point de faire face à la pire erreur de sa vie : Sirius Black. La fic se passe pendant la 3e année de Harry._

_**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le 2e chapitre de cette fic. Normalement c'est aussi le dernier. Donc dans ce chapitre (très court selon moi) on a le point de vue de Remus. On peut voir comment celui-ci a réalisé que Sirius était en réalité innocent et que c'était Peter le traître._

_Voilà bonne lecture !_

_San Dawn_

_P.S. : Les réponses aux reviews sont sur missdawn . skyblog . com (il faut enlever les espaces)_

**_

* * *

Remus _**

Il regardait fixement le parchemin comme douze ans de sa vie transformées en mensonges.

Douze ans.

Douze ans de souffrance.

Douze ans de solitude semblant infinie.

Mais il n'était pas le dernier debout… il n'était plus.

Il regardait encore fixement la carte, les mains tremblantes.

Elle était incapable de mentir, et même si c'était possible, elle ne lui mentirait jamais.

Le nom n'avait pas changé.

Il était toujours là.

Peter Pettigrow.

Queudver.

Ses mains touchèrent légèrement le nom, presque en le caressant.

Peter…

Une partie de la solitude, en son cœur, s'évanouit juste en regardant le nom, et pour un bref instant, il osait croire encore en l'amitié.

Puis, une ombre s'est déplacée en haut du parchemin, rapidement, trop rapidement pour être humaine… un point foncé avec le nom de Sirius Black.

_Non !_

Le sang du loup – garou se changea en glace.

_Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à moi !_

Le point noir attaqua Peter, Ron et les traîna tous les deux dans le Saule Cogneur.

Il n'y a rien que Rémus ne puisse faire.

Il était impuissant.

_Pas encore ! S'il vous plaît… pas encore !_

Il observait comment Peter était traîné dans le tunnel secret par leur déloyal, meurtrier d'ami et avant de savoir quoique ce soit, il descendit les escaliers à grande vitesse et se précipita vers le tunnel le plus rapidement qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait.

Mais…

Une révélation le frappa, tellement fort qu'il aurait pu en tomber raide mort.

Sirius ne peut pas le faire encore.

Si Peter est encore vivant… cela signifie que Sirius ne l'avait pas tué.

Et… si Sirius n'avait pas tué Peter…

Donc…

Donc…

Il recommença à courir, encore plus rapidement.

_Sirius ?_


End file.
